My Inhibitions, My Exhibition
by DonCorneo
Summary: Robin and his wife Miriel put on a show for the Shepherds. Contains Mature content.


I pushed a quiet sigh through my lips, filling my cheeks with air.

My wife, laying in bed next to me, drew gentle circles on my chest with her fingernail. "What vexes you, my love?"

I turned to look at her, offering a smile. I ran my fingers through her crimson locks and sighed again. "I'm just anxious about tomorrow."

"Ah, yes," said Miriel, her lips curling into a smile. "Our performative fornication... Already my quim quivers with excitation." She saw my face fall, and her smile waned. "Wherefore are you apprehensive?"

"It's gonna be fine," said Tharja, bouncing up and down on my cock. Her enormous breasts swayed and danced with each bounce, _slapping_ against each other, singing a sprightly rhythm of flesh. "You'd be hard-pressed to find somebody in camp who hasn't already seen you two go at it," she said. "Or in Ylisstol, for that matter..."

Miriel let out a tiny giggle through her nose. "Though I don't relish her mordant tone, she raises a valid point."

I rolled my eyes and sighed once more. My penis trembled and twitched. My release was near.

A month before, my wife and I had planned an event. A particularly bawdy display; she and I would have sex in front of all our peers and friends and comrades, for their enjoyment as well as ours. We'd spent so much of our courting process being spied on by Tharja that we both grew to quite like being watched. We'd pushed our luck further and further, making love in riskier and more public places. We'd done it in the quarters, in the bath, on the battlefield, on the tables in the mess hall... in our tent, in Chrom's tent, in the Hotrealm and the Bathrealm, and, after my brief brush with death, we'd even done it in broad daylight right outside Ylisstol. It seemed the only logical step forward was to do it in front of everyone we knew. We'd managed to get the clear from Chrom to rent out the castle, and we'd arranged a time and sent out invitations. We were past the point of no return.

A week before, Tharja showed up at our door, and... well. One thing led to another, and another, and... I suppose that's another story, but the short of it is... Miriel and I are stuck with her now. I got so little done in the week she'd spent with us... I could barely keep up with one nymphomaniac, let alone two. I feel a twinge of guilt even complaining about it, as I know most men would die for such a high life, but in truth, it had taken a toll on me. I had claw marks on my back, bite marks on my neck, bruises on my knees and rope burns on my wrists and ankles.

"Won't your husband be worried about you?" I had asked her on the third day.

"Nah," she said. "We have an understanding."

She had said that same thing before, and it was really the only reason I had fewer qualms fooling around with another man's wife- a good friend's wife, at that. It seemed like she didn't want to talk about it, so I avoided pressing the issue. Still, it nagged at me the whole week she spent with us; if she was perhaps lying, and Lon'qu had no idea what we were up to... then I'd certainly find a qualm or two.

But I can't lie, either- as she bucked and bounced upon my lap, her knees spread wide and her breasts heaving about, what her husband thought of it was the furthest thing from my mind.

"Gods," I moaned, feeling a tingling pressure building at the base of my shaft.

Tharja sneered and began rocking her hips, grinding and twisting my member in the most heavenly ways. She laid her hands on my chest, pressing her tits together between her forearms. "Are you close, Robin?"

"Ugh, gods, yes," I winced. "Agh..."

"Go on," said Tharja. "Give it to me... Fill me up... I want it...!"

Miriel shook her head and laughed quietly to herself.

I dug my fingers into Tharja's creamy hips and felt my hot spunk shooting through my shaft. Two- no, three- no, four ropes of the stuff left me, and my breath grew heavy. "Mmm, yesss," Tharja hissed, splaying her fingers across her blushing face. "Ah, it's so hot...! Give me more, Robin, I'm almost there!"

I was spent, so that wasn't happening, but I gave her rump a good hard squeeze and bucked my hips as fast as I could, hoping to get at least a few dozen more thrusts in before my erection waned. I snaked my hands up her back and pulled her closer until she was laying on my stomach, her breasts flattening against my chest as I hugged her tightly against me. I pressed a good hard kiss to her lips and could feel her teetering over the edge. "AH!" she squealed, fighting to get sound out as my tongue swirled circles around hers. My eyes were closed, but I knew she was blushing bright red; I could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks. "AH, YES!" She clamped down around me, and I could feel the muscles in her thighs twitching. She threw her head back and exhaled a few dozen short, hot, giggly breaths, staring at me with a gentle longing completely unlike the horrible, unnerving stares she usually directed at me.

Miriel sat up and shoved her off of me, and she fell to the bed with a _flop_ as my still-twitching dick slid out with a _pop_. "Ow," said Tharja. "Hey!"

I caught my breath and pulled the lambskin sheath off of my penis. My seed had pooled into the tip, with nothing but the force of gravity- that was, uh, what Miriel had taken to calling her "unified theory of falling"- having perfectly sectioned off a tiny elastic sack so that I could easily remove the thing without spilling any. This was some new invention Miriel had cooked up, and while my brilliant wife never ceased to impress, even I was surprised by just how efficiently and discreetly this little pouch had done its job. She snatched the bag of my semen from me and shot Tharja a mischievous grin.

Tharja put on a knowing sneer of her own. "When are you gonna let him do it for real?" she asked, reaching for the sheath.

"Never," said Miriel, wrenching her arm back to hold it out of Tharja's reach. "Robin's sperm and any potential offspring they might engender belong exclusively to me."

I laid my head back onto my pillow and laughed. Tharja climbed over me and lunged for my wife, kneeing me in the kidney in the process. "Ow! Tharja..."

She and Miriel wrestled for a bit, Miriel holding the bag high above her head. She was taller and had longer arms, so Tharja couldn't quite reach. Instead, she kissed Miriel's neck, causing her to lean into her shoulder and moan, relaxing her posture a bit. Tharja took advantage of this and stretched her arm out as far as she could, wrestling my seed from my wife's hand. "Ah!" she squealed, wriggling and kicking at Tharja. "Robin! Stop her!"

I feebly reached for the sheath, but I was too late. Tharja raised it to her mouth and drank its contents, licking her lips . "Mmm," she moaned, her mouth still full of the stuff. "It stayth warm for tho long..."

Miriel sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I suppose I can permit that much," she said, defeated.

"Here," said Tharja, taking my wife's cheeks in her hands. Her "R" sound was slurred and weak, sounding more like a "W," I assume because she still hadn't swallowed. She whispered "We'll share," and planted a passionate kiss on my wife's lips. Miriel's eyes went wide, and she embraced Tharja and returned the kiss in kind. Their breasts compressed against each other as their lips smacked and their throats vibrated with purrs and moans.

I laid back on the pillow and breathed a sigh of relief. I watched out of the corner of my eye as their kissing and fondling grew less and less chaste, and breathed a sigh of frustration as the lascivious display swiftly rekindled my erection. Miriel raised her thigh and curled her spine, pushed Tharja's legs apart and pulled her closer so that their pelvises fit together and their labia kissed just as sloppily and lecherously as their mouths did. Miriel's hands went straight for Tharja's breasts; cupping them, kneading them, massaging them with her palms, pinching and pulling her nipples with her fingertips. And who could blame her? Tharja's hands, though, seemed content to stay latched to Miriel's face. She caressed her freckled cheeks, brushed her red locks over her ears, pulled her tightly against herself, kissing her even deeper and harder. I watched them grind against each other, never breaking from the kiss, and as much as I wanted to lay back and sort out my anxiety, I couldn't help but start pawing myself. The way the two of them were going at it, you would think they didn't even know I was in the room, but Miriel, attentive as ever, pushed aside my hand and took my dick in hers, pumping it gently.

I closed my eyes and sighed, content to surrender myself to my wife's soft hands. Feeling charitable, I slid two of my fingers between Tharja's lewd lips and Miriel's lascivious labia. They broke from the kiss and gasped in unison.

"Ah! Fuck," purred Tharja.

"Ooh! Yes!" cooed Miriel.

This was a trick I had picked up somewhere along the way- I could control my own body temperature, even in my extremities. I assumed I could thank my troubled upbringing for that gift. It had served me well; a warm finger or two to the clitoris always had Miriel-

"Gracious, me," she squealed. "That calescence of yours... always augurs expeditious AMBROSIAL EXUBERANCE! Ah! Heavens above, my love, DON'T STOP!"

Tharja redoubled her efforts, humping Miriel and my fingers with everything she had. "Mm, gods, Miriel, you keep talking like that and I'm gonna cum too...!"

I followed Miriel's instructions and didn't stop. I wriggled my wrist about, raking my hot fingers across their hoods and tickling their erect, reddened clitorises.

Miriel threw her head back and gasped. Her thighs began to convulse, and a stream of clear liquid shot straight up into the air, passing right through her and Tharja's line of sight before gravity pulled it splashing back onto their stomachs.

Tharja stifled a laugh. "What was thaaaaAA! AH!" She doubled over as her own thunderous climax wracked her body, making her thighs and breath shiver. "Fuck...! Fuck..." I could see the muscles in her abdomen contracting, and though I didn't exactly have the parts to fully empathize with her plight, I could imagine what a powerful orgasm it must have been to have knocked the wind out of her like that. She collapsed onto Miriel, gasping and wheezing for air.

I withdrew my hand and folded my arms behind my head. I closed my eyes and breathed a deep sigh as the two women caught their breath. Tharja rolled off of Miriel and onto her side, laying her left arm across Miriel's chest and playfully kneading her right breast.

"Forgive my boorishness, my love," said Miriel, brushing her sweaty bangs aside. "You never did consign me a response. Why does tomorrow's enterprise beleaguer you so?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "I'm just..."

"Are you solicitous about your capacity to perform? Because, Tharja and I can both attest..." She turned to face Tharja, who nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

"No, no, it's not that," I said, shaking my head. "I know that won't be a problem... Though it's taken me a while to admit it to myself, I... I like being watched. The thought of everyone's eyes on me... I'm sure I'll be hard as diamonds tomorrow. In fact, I think that's the problem..."

Miriel tilted her head and squinted at me, clearly puzzled. "I'm afraid you've flummoxed me, Robin... You fear that... your vivacious performance will be so transcendent that all in attendance will be forever shamed and humiliated? I suppose that is a distinct possibility..."

For a moment, all I could do was blink. "What? No, darling, I... What?"

Tharja sighed and averted her gaze. "You're afraid everyone will think you're weird," she said.

"Yes," I said, propping myself up on my elbow. "Exactly."

She puffed out her cheeks and shot me a glare that could freeze flame. "Gee, Robin," she said, her cold voice crackling with sarcasm. "I can't imagine what it must be like for everyone in camp to think you're weird."

Miriel and I shared a sad glance. "Tharja," I said, slightly hurt. "I don't think-"

"Spare me," she said. "I know everyone thinks I'm creepy. Even you did... and probably still do." She gazed down at her breasts, and her sad eyes seemed to disappear behind her dark bangs. "...But I'm _fine_ with that. I've made peace with it now. I _own_ it now. I _am_ creepy. I _am_ weird."

I frowned and sighed softly through my nose. I opened my mouth to speak, but-

"But you, Robin," she continued, "Everyone loves you. Especially Chrom. They don't care what filthy, horny animals you both are... They're letting you do this crazy, unspeakable, depraved thing because they love you, and because of the great debt they- _we..._ all owe you."

A smile formed on Miriel's face. She met my gaze and nodded, her freckled cheeks turning red.

"And even _if_ , when they finally see it, some of them decide you've crossed the line and cut you out of their lives- and that's a pretty big _if_..."

Tharja crawled over Miriel, laying across her stomach, and slapped me hard on the forehead.

"Ow! Wh..."

"Why should you care what they think? You're a hero. You saved the world. You'll be a legend probably forever. You have a nice little house and two beautiful children. You have a gorgeous, sexy wife and a gorgeous, sexy concubine. If they don't like the way you live your life... then fuck 'em."

"Ohohoho!" laughed Miriel, her eyes closed and her left hand covering her mouth. "A veracious asseveration, if ever I've heard one!"

I surrendered a quiet laugh of approval, even as I was still rubbing my forehead. "Concubine...?"

Tharja rest her chin on her palm and looked up, finally, letting me see the determination in her eyes and the impishness in her smile. "What else would you call me?"

"I... suppose I hadn't put much thought in calling you anything but your name," I said, scratching my head. "I just wonder how your husband would feel about that..."

Tharja growled (growled!) at me. "I told you, we have an understanding," she huffed. "Ugh, forget it... You don't have to explain your marriage to the Shepherds, and I don't have to explain my marriage to you."

Miriel shot me a beaming smile. I couldn't really argue with that. I could only shrug.

"I must concur with Tharja yet again," said Miriel. "She dispenses such prodigious perspicacity today."

Tharja folded her arms and pushed out her chin. "What do you mean, 'today?!'"

I laughed. "You see what I mean that you pick up words like 'perspicacity' when you spend enough time with Miriel?"

"I don't actually know what that means," said Tharja, "I was just going on context clues."

"I've never heard that one either, to be honest," I said. "I gather it means wisdom?"

Miriel pushed up her glasses with her left hand, which was unusual for her. "Not an entirely inaccurate surmisal," she said, "but that description lacks nuance. 'Sagaciousness' would be a more categorical synonym."

Tharja stared at her with a deadpan expression. "Still lost, wifey."

Miriel blushed. "Er... 'acuity?'"

Tharja shook her head.

"Insight," said Miriel, dryly.

"Got it," said Tharja. "Well, I'm full of great insight _every_ day, thank you very much..."

"Indeed you are," laughed Miriel. "I never endeavored to connote the contrary."

"Ahh," I winced, about to blow my load. This whole time, Miriel's right hand had never let go of my manhood; she'd been diligently beating my meat for the length of this conversation, and her efforts were about to pay off. I bit my lip as I fired off a few more strands of sticky cum, glazing her fingers and palm with the stuff. She released me and took the knuckle of her thumb in her mouth, slurping up a strand with a hungry look on her face. She rolled her eyes as Tharja leaned over and took her pinky and ring finger into her mouth. She giggled softly through her nose as she yanked her hand back and licked the webs from between her index and middle fingers. Tharja swooped in for a kiss, and I saw her lick that same web back out of Miriel's mouth. Their tongues were literally fighting over that last string of cum, and I couldn't help but laugh. My laughter was contagious, it seemed, and soon these two women both succumbed to it, giggling into each other's mouths.

We laid there for a good while, basking in each other's presence, but eventually Tharja shimmied out of bed and began to dress herself.

"Must you flee so soon?" asked Miriel.

"I must," said Tharja, pulling her body stocking over her breasts. I don't know how, but watching her struggle to put that thing on was even sexier than watching her slide it off. "I know if I slept here tonight, the three of us would only fool around all morning and make ourselves late," she said. "And _no way_ am I arriving with you two... _You_ might like to bare your business for everyone to see, but there are things I prefer to keep private."

I smirked. "She said, wearing a see-through body stocking that leaves almost nothing to the imagination..."

"Oh, shut up," she said, wriggling her golden skirt piece into place above her hips. "A girl's got to have _some_ glaring contradictions."

"I see no contradiction," said Miriel, adjusting her glasses. "She stated there are certain things she prefers to keep private; her breathtaking figure just happens not to be among them."

"Fair enough," I said with a chuckle. "Are you sure your family has arrived by now?"

"I don't doubt it," she said. "Lon'qu is good at following simple instructions." She pulled her top down over her breasts and tucked them into place. She clasped her cape on, stepped into her high heels, and made her way for the door. "Good night, you two... I love you."

There was something so sweet and vulnerable about the way she said it, something I'd never seen in Tharja before. Miriel and I furrowed our brows and smiled at each other the way we might have upon seeing a puppy taking its first steps. "I love you, too," we said in unison. Well, almost- Miriel had actually said "as well," but, close enough.

Tharja turned the knob and stepped through the doorframe. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said with her back to us. "Don't disappoint."

"You're in for quite the show," said Miriel.

"Hee, hee, hee," laughed Tharja, no longer so sweet and vulnerable. And with that, she left our bedroom, closing the door behind her. A few creaks of the floor mapped her route to the front door, and soon we heard the lock clank open, the door swing closed, and the lock clink shut again. Yes, Tharja had the key to our house, now, which I must confess was not an altogether reassuring prospect.

My wife and I cuddled up closer to each other, our naked, sweaty bodies fitting together perfectly, and slowly, silently drifted off to sleep.

We awoke early the next morning and ate a hearty breakfast. We made small talk with Laurent and Morgan, who, in spite of my best efforts to put a stop to it... would be in attendance today. Miriel insisted on it, apparently having watched her parents often as a child and suffering no trauma to show for it. Laurent and Morgan, too, insisted it would be nothing they hadn't seen before, and that all of their friends would be there and it would cruel to exclude them. But I didn't know... While it was true that both of them had walked in on us at one point or another, we'd always at the very least covered our shame and shooed them out of the room. There was a world of difference, I felt, between accidentally catching a glimpse of your parents doing it and purposefully watching them to completion. Still, we'd spent enough time arguing about it, so the topic didn't even come up at breakfast.

After a peaceful, pleasant meal, Miriel and I slipped into the bath and bathed each other, and, well... Her thick, crimson pubic hair, glistening with water, was calling out to me, and I just couldn't help myself. I pinned her to the wall and buried my face between her legs. She wrapped her thighs around my head and locked her ankles, pressing her long legs tightly against my ears. I drank her up, lapping at her folds and licking and suckling at her clit. I took in her beautiful scent, an intoxicating bouquet of soap and arousal, with a hint of all the sex, sweat and semen that hadn't quite been washed out yet since the night before. A loud moan echoed off the walls of the bath. She ran one set of fingers through my wet hair, playfully coiling strands of it around her finger, and eventually, tugging my head closer to her body. I couldn't see what she did with her other hand, but I knew her well enough that I suspected she was massaging one of her breasts and pinching one of her nipples. I slipped my middle finger into her snatch and she purred with delight. I swished it around, trying to soak up as much of her juices as I could, and when I felt it was sufficiently slippery, I withdrew it and gingerly slid it into her ass. She squealed and wriggled around, arching her back and humping my face. I bent my finger and caressed her insides, trying to see if I could feel my tongue on the other side of the wall. As I nibbled on her hood, I could hear- even with her thighs covering my ears- her breath growing heavy and her pleasure moans slipping out more frequently as her climax approached. In spite of all the noise she'd made up to that point, she came quietly, shuddering and contracting and balling my hair in her fist as sweet release poured over her.

She relaxed her thighs, releasing her vice grip on my head, and caught her breath. I looked up at her and smiled, but she was looking over my head, white as a sheet. She quickly slammed her legs shut and slipped off the edge of the bath, ducking into the water. I whipped my head around to see Laurent and Morgan standing in the doorway, staring at us!

"I told you it would be nothing we hadn't already witnessed, did I not?" said Laurent.

"G...Get out of here!" I said, throwing the soap. "Both of you! You're grounded!"

They ducked the throw and scooted out of the room, giggling. "Don't look at us," Morgan shouted from down the hall. "You left the door wide open!"

I clapped my hands to my face, red as a beet. I peered through my splayed fingers at Miriel, whose face was a similar hue. She wore a half-smile, half-cringe, and could only offer a shrug.

While that moment may have been awful and mortifying, I'm actually kind of glad it happened. It did actually take some of the awkwardness out of seeing my children's faces later that afternoon, and reassured me somewhat that we wouldn't be scarring them permanently. And no... they weren't grounded.

We hastily finished our bath and dressed ourselves, and the five of us began making our way to the castle. We were already well past the point of no return, but something about that lock slamming shut as we left made it all seem that much more final.

We left Baby Laurent at the castle nursery with Baby Lucina. Baby Owain and Baby Kjelle were also there, which told me that several of our guests had already arrived. I was still a bit anxious and embarrassed, though, and wasn't about to stick around and risk bumping into other parents depositing their infants. Not all of our children from the future had been born yet, but most of them had, and some of Chrom's loyal staff as well as a kind village maiden had volunteered to watch them for the day. We thanked her and slipped away toward the main hall, and I'm embarrassed to say that in my rush to leave, I forgot to ask her name.

Chrom waved to us as we entered the main hall, and Morgan scurried off toward Owain, who stood in a far corner with Lissa and Frederick, waving her over. Laurent ambled off in the same general direction, more interested in studying the pillars and elaborate stained glass windows, jotting down notes on a pad. Miriel and I made our way to Chrom, who stood near a bed in the center of the room.

"Chrom," I said, my voice shaking. "It's good to see you."

He smiled and shook my hand, though he didn't quite meet my gaze. "It's good to see you, too, friend. I hope you and Miriel are well."

"Tremendous," said Miriel, enthusiastically shaking his hand. "I don't know that we can commensurately thank you for accommodating us."

"Aha, well," laughed Chrom, nervously. "I couldn't deny a request from you two... We've, um. Prepared this bed for you... It should serve your needs well..."

I shifted my weight and swallowed my tongue. "Thank you," I said. "...It's lovely."

Miriel ran her fingers across the bedspread, pushing and squeezing the fabric. "It's sublime," she said, beaming. "This supple, sumptuous material guilelessly glissades over the skin... this will be quite the opulent stage for our purposes. I nigh feel a twinge of compunction defiling it."

"Miriel," I said, blushing.

"You have my sincerest gratitude, Chrom," she said, ignoring me.

Chrom laughed and held up his palms. "You're welcome," he said. "And it's all right... You won't be 'defiling' it. It's, uh... one of the best uses for a bed! Aha... ah."

"Chrom," I said, this time with a little more confidence in my voice, if not in my body language. "I know this was an... awkward request. But you should know that this is... crucial data for one of Miriel's-"

He put his hands on my shoulders and finally looked me in the eye. "You needn't lie to me, my friend," he said, smiling.

I froze for a moment before pushing a defeated sigh out of my lungs. "You're right," I said, lowering my head. "I don't know why I even thought I could."

He gave me a hard pat on the shoulder. "Robin, the world owes you a great debt. If you're ashamed of the request you made, don't be. You could have asked for the royal horses and I don't think I could have denied you."

Miriel's face lit up. "Really? Because-"

"Miriel," I growled, my face turning red.

"And just between you and me," he said, leaning in, "Sumia is very much looking forward to today's events."

I turned even redder still. "What...?"

Chrom nodded. "She's been, er... rather _hormonal_ lately," he said with a wink. "She was disappointed she wasn't there to witness your little... reunion last month. But... don't tell her I said that!"

"I'm... stunned," I said, shaking my head. "I never would have guessed that... Sumia would..."

He shifted his weight, hunching up his shoulders to offer a nervous shrug. "Well... we're not prudes," he said. "We made two children, same as you... Or, uh, same as you _will_ , I suppose. Y-You know what I mean."

"Ah, haha, well," I stammered, "Actually, you were right the first time, as it happens... We've just recently discovered that Miriel is pregnant with Morgan as we speak."

Chrom's face lit up. "Is that right? That's wonderful! Congratulations, my friends. Sumia will be so happy to hear that. How far along?"

Miriel curtsied. "Thank you," she said. "Fourteen weeks."

"Well, there you go," said Chrom. "As I said, it's something just about everyone in camp has done... And... that most of us have seen you do, to be frank."

"Ah, heh, yes, well... I... don't know that I would say 'most' of you, but... point well-made."

Offering a smile, Chrom gestured over my shoulder. "Well, it looks like some of the guests are arriving," he said as I turned to look. "Maybe you can ask them yourself."

Miriel and I waved hello to Lon'qu, Tharja, and Noire, who were approaching. Far behind them, I could see other Shepherds filtering in, including Gaius, Cordelia and Severa, as well as Sully, Kjelle and Virion.

"I don't know about that," I chuckled. When I turned back to face Chrom, he was walking backwards, away from us. "Chrom?"

"I still have just a few things to take care of," he said, pointing over his shoulder. "I need to collect Sumia and dismiss the rest of the guards for the afternoon. I'll be back shortly!"

"Okay," I said, somewhat deflated. I turned back around to face Lon'qu and his family, finding myself unable to look him in the eye. Tharja winking at me was certainly of no help. "It's good to see you all," I said. Noire, even as she half-cowered behind her father, offered a nod and a polite smile. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Robin, my flame," said Miriel, taking my hand and pecking me on the cheek. "Please excuse me for a moment, I must not squander this opportunity to prattle with Sully."

"O-of course, love," I said, returning a kiss to her cheek.

She gave Lon'qu and his family a curtsy. "Lon'qu, Noire... _Tharja_ ," she said, putting on a sexy growl that made me bite my lip and shake my head. "Thank you so much for coming. Your lovely family is as _pulchritudinous_ as always."

Tharja let out a snort of a laugh, knowing exactly why Miriel had chosen that word. I pinched the bridge of my nose, knowing full well the same.

"Er... thank you," said Lon'qu, scratching his head. Miriel slipped off towards Sully and her family.

"Robin," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "May I speak to you in private?"

"Lon'Qu," I said, feeling a lump in my throat. "Of course."

Looking over my shoulder, I could see Gaius and his family approaching Noire and Tharja. Noire was taller than her mother, so she couldn't hide behind her nearly as well. I could hear Gaius _pop_ a lollipop out of his mouth and ask "How's it going, Sunshine?" before Lon'qu lead me behind a pillar and they disappeared from sight.

He smiled and shook my hand firmly. "I trust you're well," he said.

"Ah, yes, I'm... very well, thank you."

"And I trust that you're taking good care of my wife?"

My eyes nearly escaped my skull. My shoulders tensed up. The lump in my throat sank into my stomach. "Uh, ha! Um..."

He closed his eyes and laughed gently, as if to himself. "No need to panic, Robin. I should thank you."

"Thank me...?" I blinked a few times and felt my muscles relax a bit. "Wh... I don't..."

"Truthfully," he said, glancing over his shoulder, "I'm... relieved, that she's found someone who can give her what I can't."

A flummoxed sigh left my lips, and I shook my head. "I'm afraid I don't follow," I said.

Lon'qu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look... Only... she and Noire and... your wife, in fact, know this, but, I'm... I have a bit of a... hm. I... love Tharja dearly, but, I... As you know, she's a... very sexual woman, and I, er, well... I confess, that... is a bit intimidating... for a man like me."

We stood there in awkward silence for a moment as I tried to piece together what he said. In the distance, I could hear Sully laughing as she and Miriel got caught up. "A man like you...? My wife...? Lon'qu, what are you talking about...?"

"Shh," he said, dragging me a few steps further from the hall. "I was convinced something was wrong with me, so somehow I... summoned the courage to ask Miriel why I... hmm... why, even with Tharja's beautiful body, I don't... it's difficult for me to..."

"Oh," I said, feeling my cheeks grow hot. "Oh, ah, yes. You don't..."

"Right," said Lon'qu.

"Because she's a woman?"

"Yes. Uh, well, no. I don't... I'm not... I mean, it's true that I'm... not comfortable around women, but I'm not... comfortable 'that way' with anyone. Your wife tells me I'm... asexual."

I let out a tiny chuckle in spite of myself. "Asexual...? Like a... fungus?"

"That's exactly what Tharja said," said Lon'qu, offering his own small chuckle. "But no. Miriel says that... some people simply don't feel sexual attraction. To anyone. It was... reassuring to learn there's nothing wrong with me."

"I see," I said, scratching my chin. "I'm glad she was of help to you. I had no idea you'd even discussed this with her. Truthfully, Lon'qu, I'm... impressed you worked up the courage. I don't share your fear of women, and even I was intimidated by Miriel at first."

"It's a long story," he sighed. "She was... studying me, I think, and there were statues, and... that's not important."

"Ah," I said, laughing. "Yes, I know about the statues..." I decided not to tell him that she'd cast those statues herself, from plaster molds she'd taken of her own nude body. I thought it would only upset him. "But... if you don't mind my asking," I said, changing the subject. "Noire... You and Tharja must have..."

"We did," he said. He shook his head and exhaled; it seemed like a shudder ran down his spine just recalling it. "But it was... a harrowing experience, and not one I was eager to repeat. That's why she and I have an... understanding."

"An understanding," I said, shaking my head. "You know, I'm glad to hear you say that. Tharja's said that several times before, she's used those exact words. Perhaps you can enlighten me as to this understanding, because I certainly don't understand... You haven't seen her in a week- actually, more than a week; Regna Ferox is almost two days by horse. But, before she arrived last week, she couldn't have known for certain that Miriel and I would be... uh... open to this arrangement. So how is it you're both on such the same page? How could you have had an understanding before there was anything to... understand?"

Lon'qu sighed and scratched his head, tousling his already unkempt hair. "Robin, this understanding I speak of has long outlived your involvement in it," he said solemnly. "You're not the first man I've entrusted Tharja to, nor is Miriel the first woman."

A silence fell over us as I pursed my lips and squinted. "Wh...?"

"Before we received word that you were alive," he continued, "Tharja was meeting her needs with whatever unsavory characters she could find on the streets. And while I know perfectly well that she can handle herself, I..." He hung his head, his arms drooping to his sides, and curled his fingers into fists.

I'd never seen Lon'qu quite so... vulnerable. I wasn't at all prepared for what he was about to say.

"I've lost a love once before." He spoke quietly, almost whispering, and his voice was tinged with sadness. "As a young man. I couldn't protect her... And each and every time I watched Tharja disappear with a stranger into the foggy night, I... more nightmares of losing her, too, came to roost."

"Lon'qu..." I said, my throat dry and my voice hoarse. "I'm so sorry... I had no idea."

He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. "That's why... I'd much rather see her in the arms of people I trust. It's why I wanted to thank you, and Miriel, too, for... falling on that sword for me."

I could only shake my head and shrug. "Uh... you're welcome," I said, fumbling over my words. "I... must be honest, Lon'qu, this is not at all how I expected this conversation to go. I was worried you were about to kill me."

He smiled. "No, no, I'm quite serious. This morning, she was the happiest and most loving I've ever seen her. If this is what having this outlet does for her, then I think this... admittedly bizarre arrangement would be beneficial for everybody."

I smiled back and let out a small chuckle through my sealed lips. "If you don't mind my asking... what does a happy, loving Tharja look like? Just how does any of this benefit you?"

"We kiss," he said, gritting his teeth and turning red. "We cuddle. We hold hands. Stroke each other's hair. That's... about all I'm comfortable doing."

I fought back a laugh, but a few amused breaths still escaped my nose. "I, ah... I hope you won't be offended if I say I can't really picture Tharja doing any of that..."

He furrowed his brow and smiled, creating a shrewd, knowing expression. "I'm not offended. I know how she can be... I know our relationship isn't the most... traditional. But then... neither is yours, hmm? Look where we are."

"Aha," I said, laughing disingenuously. "I suppose you're right, I'm in no position to judge... Though, if I may be blunt... if sex makes you so uncomfortable, then what are you doing here?"

He closed his eyes and folded his arms. "A fair question," he said. "As I said, I wanted to thank you... And also, I'm here with my wife, who you must know wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Fair," I said, chuckling to myself.

"But also, if I'm being totally honest, I can't say I'm not the least bit curious to see what, uh... you've got planned. Maybe a more... detached, clinical setting like this could help me to see what all the fuss is about. At the very least, I can always look away if things get a bit too uncomfortable for me. Just... trying to be brave, you know."

"Sure," I said, nodding. "I understand. And, absolutely, you're not required to stay if any of this is upsetting to you. We were planning to say that up front. We certainly don't want anybody to be uncomfortable."

He nodded. "I know."

"Excellent." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming, Lon'qu, and thank you for giving us your blessing. It certainly does put my mind at ease." I offered my hand, and he shook it firmly. "I'll be sure to pass your words along to Miriel."

"Are you sure? You don't think I should, er... tell her myself?"

I shrugged. "You're more than welcome to, certainly! I just thought you've been brave enough for one day."

He scratched the back of his head and laughed through his teeth. "Yes, perhaps you're right. Another time, then."

He gave me a hard pat on the back and walked off to rejoin his family.

More of our friends were arriving, now. I spotted Libra, Cherche and Gerome, as well as Vaike, Panne and Yarne. The hall was filling up, now. I searched for Miriel, finding her just as she and Sully hugged and waved their temporary goodbyes. I trotted up to her and we walked together to the bed in the center of the room, where we stood and waited for the remaining guests.

"Lon'qu wanted to thank us both, for taking care of Tharja."

"Ah," she said, nodding. "How very thoughtful. In truth, that has proven to be an undertaking so gratifying on its own merits that it scarcely feels scrupulous to accept thanks for it."

"You knew he was... what did you tell him he was? Asexual?"

"I didn't tell him he was asexual," said Miriel, plainly. " _He_ informed _me_ he was asexual. I merely revealed to him the word, 'asexual.' He was elated to find a moniker that suitably described such complex feelings. It seems he was incognizant that one existed."

"I wish you would have told me," I said, shifting my weight. "I was really torn up thinking that she might have been cheating on him."

Miriel's face fell. "Oh, I'm so sorry, my flame," she said. "I had no interpretation that you were languishing so. Tharja did mention on multiple occasions that she and Lon'qu had an understanding?"

I tilted my head to one side, somewhat defeated. "I know, but-"

"And she did state quite plainly during our first tryst that Lon'qu was timorous of sex."

I scratched my ear. "Did she...? Tim... Timorous?"

"Afraid."

A large sigh escaped me. "Yeah, I guess she did say that."

"Well, I'm blithe to hear that you and he have reached a greater understanding, at least. It seems his thanks have assuaged your fears somewhat?"

"Yeah, it was a good talk."

She pecked me on the cheek and smiled. "Splendid."

We stood in silence for nearly a minute until Miriel finally glanced at me again. "Have you made a decision regarding the terminus of our speech?"

"Yes," I said. I closed my eyes and swallowed. "I think we should tell them the truth."

"Very well," said Miriel, nodding. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. I've been thinking hard about what Tharja said last night, and... I agree with her. And, earlier... it didn't feel good at all, lying to Chrom. I don't want to lie to these people."

Miriel nodded once more. "Very well. Then we shall exposit the truth."

I took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Are you okay with that?"

"I am," she said, smiling. "As long as I have you, Robin, I'm confident I can weather any derision or chastisement. And... I also agree with Tharja that we are unlikely to face any in the first place."

We smiled at each other and squeezed each other's hands. This was it.

Guests continued to filter in over the next minutes, including Chrom, returning with Lucina, Cynthia, and a very pregnant Sumia. I had seen her just over a month ago when I returned from the dead, but I was still a bit surprised at just how much bigger she'd gotten in that short time. It struck me just how odd it was to see her standing next to a fully-grown version of the baby taking form inside of her. Putting that mind-shattering thought aside, though, it was nice to see a crowd of familiar faces, even if it only made me even more anxious over what they were here for. Soon enough, it seemed like everyone was here. I was actually a bit touched and impressed that nobody had flaked.

I looked out at the crowd. They had done a good job silently organizing so that the shortest people were in front. I could easily spot Nowi, Nah, Donnel, Ricken, Cynthia, Say'ri and Olivia... and Tharja, who, even as the tallest person in the front row, still looked unhappy that she was short enough to be in the front row. Towering behind them all in the back row, I could just as easily make out Brady, Frederick, Flavia and Basilio, and, oh! I even noticed Kellam looming over the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming," said Miriel, her booming voice echoing off the castle walls. "I'm sure many of you have questions. I know that this is an unusual request, and that Robin and I are asking much of you. Let me be very clear: this was no prank. This was no error. Robin and I will, very shortly, be stripping nude and having sexual intercourse on this very bed, and we would like to invite you all to watch closely. If any among you should feel they are not comfortable bearing witness to such a vulgar act, I would encourage you to leave now. If you choose to stay, and become uncomfortable at any point, I would encourage you to leave immediately. The last thing that Robin and I want is to alienate or disgust any of you."

I peered at the crowd and swallowed nervously. Some people shifted uncomfortably, but nobody walked out, which I took as a good sign.

"Now then," continued Miriel. "Why are we doing this? I'm sure all of you would like to know. Some of you were even present when Robin and I made love just outside of Ylisstol last month, and perhaps you believe we are some sort of depraved perverts, who delight in being watched."

She closed her eyes and sighed. I took her hand and squeezed it, and she smiled at me.

"I can assure you that we are, and that we do," she said. "You are not here to provide data for one of my experiments. You are here because..." She bit her lip and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. Her face was flushed. She sighed and held her chin up high, bellowing, "Because my prurient pudenda cry out for your scrutinizing gaze! Because the ideation of all your eyes canvassing my garmentless form conjures such orgiastic delectation in me...!"

She splayed her fingers across her blushing face and pushed a shuddering breath past her quivering lips. Her glasses were actually fogging up. I couldn't help but giggle to myself. We had practiced that speech to be as easily understood as possible, but it seemed Miriel couldn't help but slip back into her usual loquaciousness as her arousal flared up.

As I looked out at the crowd, though, I could see they didn't quite get it. I threw my arm around her and pulled her tightly against my body. "What Miriel is trying to say," I said, "is that _we_..."

I gave her a squeeze, and we smiled at each other. "...are exhibitionists. We... get off on people watching us. We want you all here because... um... it arouses us. Greatly."

I swallowed my spit, getting nervous as I heard a few laughs and giggles across the crowd. I opened my mouth to speak, and suddenly my throat seemed so dry. "If, uh, i-if..." I stammered, "If knowing that makes anybody uncomfortable, uh..."

"Tell us something we don't know," Sully shouted. The crowd burst into uproarious laughter.

Miriel and I were both taken aback, and our eyes went wide.

"Yeah," called Anna, "Hands up, everybody who's already seen Robin and Miriel's Travelling Sex Circus? I should have started charging admission!"

Dozens of pairs of hands shot up all throughout the crowd. My mind raced... Had they really all...? Kellam, Cherche, sure, Chrom and Lissa, yes... Tharja, of course... But when did... Oh, yes, I suppose there was... oh, and... hm. I scanned the audience, and found it was actually a struggle to find those that _didn't_ have their hand up. It seemed like only Nah, Lucina, Say'ri, and Severa were- nope, there was Lucina, sheepishly raising her hand a few seconds later than everyone else. And I happened to know Severa to be lying, which didn't make me feel any better.

Miriel turned to face me, offering a shrug. "You must have foreseen this," she said matter-of-factly.

"I guess I thought we were... at least _a little_ more discreet than that," I said, clearing my throat. "Um... when did-"

"I stumbled on you two one night on my way to clean the mess hall," said Frederick.

"In the library," said Ricken.

"The two of you... happened to find the same clearing where I used to sneak off to practice my dancing," said Olivia.

"I, um... also knew of that clearing," said Inigo.

"I was... sneaking into Chrom's tent," said Sumia, blushing. Chrom raised an eyebrow, piecing together just what that meant.

"You two fooled around in the bath so often, it was like you were waiting for the Vaike to walk in!"

"Yeah, the bath for me, too," said Gaius.

"The bath," said Cordelia.

"Yep, in th'bath," said Donnel.

"I must confess, I... saw some things in the Bathrealm," said Libra.

I saw the color leave Cherche's face. "You saw that?!"

Libra began to blush, as if he'd siphoned all of the pigment from Cherche's cheeks. "Yes, well... it was before we were wed, so..."

"You fucked on horseback in broad daylight, in the middle of a battle, for gods' sake," said Tharja. At least a dozen murmurs of agreement spread across the crowd.

"I told you, my friend," said Chrom, his arm over Sumia's shoulder. "You needn't worry what we think of you."

Sumia nodded. "You'd have to be pretty naive to think we don't know why we're here."

"We owe you our lives, every one of us," said Lucina, her voice trembling. "Several times over. If we could do one small thing to make you happy... even if we might not understand it..."

I shook my head. "Everyone, I... thank you. I'm... not sure what to say."

"You can say 'Now let's get started!'" shouted Sully. "Take it off!"

The audience laughed and applauded. Miriel and I smiled at each other.

"Very well," she said, letting her cape fall to the floor. "Let us commence this concupiscent display!"

I smiled and took off my cloak, and the crowd cheered.

I lifted my shirt over my shoulders, and as I dropped it to the floor, I could clearly see Kjelle admiring my abs. They may not have been as chiseled as Vaike's or Basilio's, but I was proud enough of them all the same. "WOOO!" cheered Sully, pumping her fist. I rolled my eyes; her abs, too, put mine to shame, and such encouragement from her almost felt like teasing. But, I supposed if any situation I'd ever found myself in warranted a little good-natured needling, it was this one. It was certainly preferable to outright disgust. She put her pinkies in her mouth and blew a loud whistle that echoed off the castle walls, and I scratched my forehead, feeling my cheeks get hot.

Miriel smiled at me, and offered a small laugh through her nose. She followed suit and pulled her shirt over her head, letting her freckled breasts spill into the room. She received a much more enthusiastic response, eliciting hoots and hollers from the crowd. Her nipples were so erect that they almost looked painful. She dropped her shirt atop her cape and tucked her hair behind her ear, a her face positively beaming as she basked in the crowd's attention. Cordelia folded her arms and hugged herself, a sad look of jealousy on her face, and Ricken, Lon'qu and Severa were all transfixed, unable to look away. Though Miriel's bust was quite average compared to the other women in camp, it was the tiniest bit larger from her pregnancy, and I could see on their surprised faces that it had surpassed their expectations. She knelt down to undo her boots, and I followed suit. We both made a bit of a show of kicking them off, feeling the crowd hanging on our every move. Whether they were genuinely enjoying the show or just playing along for our benefit, it made our hearts beat faster and faster as more of our clothes disappeared.

Gregor, Sully, and Inigo all whistled as Miriel stepped out of her pants. "Wow," said Lissa, "Miriel, you've got legs for _days!_ " It was true; she was the tallest female Shepherd save for Flavia, standing taller than even many of the men. And much of that height was in her beautifully sculpted legs. Her hips were wide and her thighs were thick, but her calves were mostly slender and tapered, giving her long legs an appealing, curvaceous silhouette. I watched much of the audience trace her contours down to her narrow ankles and dainty feet, and I could see them bite their lips, wipe sweat from their brows, shuffle in place.

"That is illogical," said Miriel, wearing a deep red blush on her face, neck, and breasts. "A day is a measure of time, not length."

She dropped her smallclothes to her ankles and kicked them off, now finally completely nude. I surveyed the crowd; Cherche wore a knowing smile, and Sully a smug grin. Libra and Ricken found an interesting spot on the floor to stare at. Gregor and Vaike shifted their weight, clearly trying to hide the bulges forming in their pants, while Inigo and Kellam didn't seem at all concerned with concealing the tents pitching in theirs. And I was in no position to judge, as the crowd's delighted reaction was making my smallclothes tighter, as well. Several of them whooped and whistled, and many of them went as red as Miriel's muff, which, I must say, was as beautifully and perfectly maintained as the day I first laid eyes on it- even as her arousal was quite clearly trickling down her thighs.

"Dang," I heard Donnel whisper to his wife, "She must brush that thang, look how straight that is."

He was right, but Maribelle slapped the back of his head all the same.

"Holy smokes," gasped Nowi. She elbowed Tharja in the thigh and gestured toward Miriel. "What a _body_ she has! She wears such baggy clothes, I never noticed! You believe this, Tharja?"

I saw Tharja grit her teeth and hike up her shoulders, and I had to bite my lip as I undid my belt.

"Why are you asking me?" she growled.

Nowi looked up at her, puzzled. "I dunno! Just 'cause you're standin' here. Did you know that bookworm was hidin' a body like that?"

"Of course I knew," said Tharja, much louder than she probably realized. "Didn't you see her in her swimsuit in the Hotrealm?!"

"I guess I didn't," said Nowi, resting her fists on her hips. "I was too busy looking at you in yours!"

Tharja went as white as a sheet, and her eyes seemed to disappear behind her bangs. I couldn't stifle the laugh, this time.

Nowi took a big step to her left so that she was wearing Tharja's breasts as a hat, and she bounced on her heels so that they wobbled and jiggled atop her head. "She doesn't have your boingy bits," she said, oblivious to the white-hot ball of rage behind her, "but look at those _hips_!"

Tharja took a swing at her, but she was too slow. Nowi easily traipsed out of range, giggling like a madwoman.

I tentatively stepped out of my pants, leaving only my smallclothes behind. I heard an "Ooh!" from Cynthia and an "Aha!" from Flavia, and I knew they were in reference to the unmistakable bulge between my legs, threatening to tear through the fabric.

Gaius leaned in over Tharja's shoulder. "I hate to break it to you, Sunshine," he said, "but the kid... though crass, kinda has a point. There were bandits on that beach, so my attention was definitely, uh... elsewhere." He reflexively scratched his left forearm. "That Bubbles and Specs are in such good shape underneath all those robes is news to me, too."

"Worry not, evil girl," said Gregor, putting his hand on Tharja's shoulder only for her to angrily shake it off. "Gregor notice, too. Miriel have lure like deadly siren!"

I shook my head and smiled at Tharja. She hunched up into a grumpy ball, gripping her tome tightly against her chest.

"Well, c'mon, Robin," called Sully, cupping her hand next to her mouth so her voice carried farther. "Don't leave us hangin'!"

I swallowed my doubts and slid my smallclothes down my legs, and my erection bounced to life, looming at the crowd. My eyes darted across the room, but their eyes all stayed completely still. All of them were on my cock; dozens of pairs of eyes staring straight at my manhood, displaying a myriad of expressions. Sumia's and Cherche's and Olivia's and... Virion's... were hungry. Stahl's and Vaike's and Lucina's and Maribelle's were wide with shock. Chrom's and Lissa's and Lon'qu's were bashful, not lingering for long. Henry's and Tiki's were stony and dispassionate. And Tharja's... Tharja's beady little eyes had the same devilish, lusty look in them that I had seen hundreds of times- a look I was now seeing in Flavia's and Aversa's eyes for the first time.

All those eyes... these were my friends, my peers, my warriors-in-arms... my family! Our unbreakable bonds and their unwavering faith in me had literally brought me back from death. And I was standing there with my dick out! And I was _loving it!_ My penis twitched, hardening even further, if just for a moment, making it dart subtly toward the ceiling before bouncing back down to its natural position. Maribelle gasped, which drew my eyes to her flushed face.

"Gods," I heard her whisper. "That's a _cannon_!"

In spite of myself, I glanced at Henry. I was sure I saw, however slightly, the corner of his mouth pucker into a grin.

An extended whistle of approval pulled my eyes across the room to Cynthia's face, whose lips were still puckered when they made it there. "I've never seen one that big!"

Chrom's face went white. His whole body turned to face his daughter, but Sumia grabbed his cape, holding him in place. "She's... talking like she's seen one _at all,_ " he whispered to Sumia. Sumia, blushing bright red, held Chrom firmly in place and gave him a few reassuring pats on his chest. In the back of the crowd, where they already couldn't see him, Brady began to slouch, looking very much like he wanted to disappear.

Miriel stepped into my personal space, her breasts flattening against my chest as her soft hand pressed my erection to my stomach. She pressed a lusty kiss to my lips, and in that moment, it was like the crowd was no longer there. I took her right breast in my left hand and slid my right hand across her slick pubes. I squeezed her, groped her, tickled her hood, and she moaned into my mouth. She slowly... gently... peeled back my foreskin and jerked me off, playfully slapped my member against her stomach. The fingers of her other hand danced across my shoulder blade and up my neck, until finally they took a fistful of my hair and pulled me even closer, even deeper into the kiss. I mirrored her perfectly, my left hand gently brushing up her neck and through her crimson locks as I returned the kiss in kind. I curled two fingers of my right hand up into her slippery breach for good measure.

She shoved me to the mattress, giving me no time to even sit before she forced my back to the soft sheets. She wasted not a second; she climbed onto the bed, one knee at a time, said, "You are the light of my life," spread her labia with her fingers, and with her back to the audience, she slid my cock all the way into her pussy. She was so slick with arousal that it glided in effortlessly.

"You _are_ my life," I said. "You're everything." I dug my fingers into her doughy hips and just... _gave it to her_. The rhythm we found was slow, but _powerful_. Each time I felt her weight crashing down on me, each time I felt her thighs warbling and gyrating as they struggled to maintain their shape, each time I felt the tip of my head tapping against her womb, it was like an Arcfire explosion going off. I was sure I hadn't, yet, but I genuinely felt as if I was cumming with every single thrust. I could see on Miriel's flushed face, in her fogged-up glasses, and in her twitching stomach muscles, that she felt the same. I could feel it in her insides, twitching and contracting, gripping me tightly before letting me go, repeating this push and pull with each bounce upon my lap. I could hear it in her throaty moans, smell it in her warm breath. I curled my back and craned my neck just so I could also taste it on her lips. She leaned into the kiss and moaned into my mouth as I nibbled on her bottom lip and licked behind her teeth. I ran my fingers across her hips, pulling, prodding. I gently ran my fingernails toward her backside, caressing her freckled skin. Then I brought my fingers back the way they came, this time letting them catch on her, grip her, so that her skin came with them. I stretched her doughy cheeks apart and gave the crowd a good, long, solid look at her asshole before I smooshed them back together. Were they watching? Were they cheering? Were they mortified? I didn't know or care. All I could see was Miriel. All I could feel was Miriel. The weight of her on my lap. The sound of her fleshy ass slapping my thighs. The freckles on her breasts and the pert, pink nipples drawing circles above me. The way her hair spilled over her shoulders and into her face. And, perhaps my favorite of all, the way her glasses were perched atop her cute nose. We'd had sex... too many times to count. But this...

"I've never been more aroused," she said, saying exactly what I was thinking. There was a bashful crack in her voice that was just too damn adorable, and it only tempered my erection even more.

"You're about to be," I growled. I sat up and slid my arms under her thighs, lifting her up, letting my erection slide out of her, for now.

Her eyes went wide. "Wh- Robin!"

I awkwardly spun her around so that she faced the crowd. I spread her legs wide open and clumsily resheathed my erection into her sopping scabbard.

"Ah!" she squealed, splaying her fingers across her face. "What are you-"

I bucked my hips, bouncing her on my lap, building a faster rhythm. Joining the melody now were the _creak_ of the mattress and the _slap_ of my balls against her backside, harmonizing with her gasps and purrs and moans and the faint murmur of the audience. I raked my fingers across her stretched hood and tickled her engorged clit. "Ah!" _Slap, creak, slap, creak, slap, creak._ I groped her breast, pushing and pulling and squeezing it with all my might, as if desperate to show everyone in attendance just how malleable and fun to touch it was. _Slap, creak._ "Ah!" I couldn't see the faces of the crowd... but she could. She could see their eyes on her, study their faces and expressions and lines of sight as she approached orgasm... which I knew would only deliver it to her all the more swiftly. _Slap, creak, slap._ "Mm...!" Where were they looking? At her face, sweaty and blushing? At her breasts, sliding and squishing through my hands and... also blushing? At her feet, if they were into that? No... almost all of them, I was sure, were looking at the spot where her body and mine were connected: at her dripping, reddened pussy and the even redder pubic hair it hid behind... and at my fat cock, filling it. _I was fucking my wife in front of everyone I knew!_

She threw back her head, pressing her neck to her shoulders, and I could feel her turning to putty in my hands. _Slap, slap, slap, slap._ I pressed my nose to the back of her head and took in a whiff of her hair. She rubbed her hands up and down her neck, slowly spreading her elbows wider and lifting her arms higher so that everyone could see her armpits.

"Aaarrrghhh! Robinnnn," she groaned, a sexy rasp in her voice, "You know me too well! That familiar mirth swells within my lecherous loins, but never so vigorously as this...! Ah, look, everyone! Observe every amatory quiver, scrutinize every fervid breath... Gaze upon my lewd, libidinous self! Share this piquant felicity with me! Ah! AH, YES! ROBIN, MY FLAME! Watch closely, friends...! I'm... CUuUUAAHHH! AAAAH! AHAHA...HAAAA!"

I beat her to the punch and blew my load inside of her, cutting her sentence short at the most dramatic and poignant moment. Thick, sticky ropes of my hot cum filled her to the brink, spilling out of her for all to see, clinging to her bush and dribbling down her thighs. She arched her back, sticking her chest out toward the crowd, and launched into uncontrollable, shuddering spasms. She balled the sheets into her fists, as if desperate to hang onto something or else be flung into space. Her toes curled and her knees bent, and her thighs twitched and convulsed as she struggled to catch her breath. She dipped forward, as if about to fall. I snaked my arms under hers and hugged her close, feeling her chest shaking with each wheezing breath she took in. I felt a wet spot on the sheets and heard a few soft dribbles against the stone floor.

"Are you okay, love?"

She pushed up her glasses and shook her head. "That was... the... biggest... hardest I've ever..." She sighed and shook her head again. "I'm sorry, I... words... fail me. That was... holy fucking shit..."

My eyes went wide and my cheeks compressed as I pulled in the corners of my mouth. I'd heard Miriel swear before, but never so... inelegantly. Miriel, in all contexts, chose her words very carefully. And if the best and most precise word for that particular context happened to be an expletive, then she was certainly not above using it. There were times I could recall when "ravish me" and "make love to me" were simply not fit for purpose, and in those instances she had confidently, concisely instructed me to fuck her. But this, it seemed, had just slipped out. It was... kind of adorable.

She cleared her throat and shook her head a third time. "A thousand pardons... You've delivered me so many, but... that was... the most... overpowering... ineffable orgasm that my body has ever surrendered to... Your... command of timing remains impeccable."

I smiled, even though she couldn't have seen it. "That's only because I have such a lovely partner."

Her body shook with a soft laugh. "Indeed," she said, laying her hands on my thighs.

Slowly, the rest of the world came back, and I could see the castle walls again, and the crowd of people watching us, and I could hear them applauding. My cheeks went red and I lowered my gaze.

"That was... quite a show," said Chrom, his cheeks just as red.

"Oh, thanks," I said, picking Miriel up again.

"Ah," she squealed, laughing and kicking her legs.

I looked Chrom right in the eyes and said, "...But we're only just beginning."

I laid back and hauled Miriel's hindquarters up and off my dick, over my chest and onto my face. Without even a word, she understood perfectly was I was trying to do, and with her knees bent and her arms pushing against the bed, she scooted back until she was perfectly in place, my nose in her asshole and my tongue in her slick folds. I coiled my arms around her thick thighs and pulled her tightly against me. I could faintly hear a few gasps and groans from the crowd, who knew, as I did, just what I was lapping up. I couldn't say I was much of a fan of the taste of my own semen, but I could easily put up with it if it meant drinking in Miriel's pungent scent and zesty flavor, feeling the crushing weight of her plump backside on my face, forcing my head into a deep trench made of soft bedsheets. It was... one of my favorite things in the world. She was even more delicious now than she was in the morning bath, tasting like sweat and nervous energy and so, so much dribbly, nectarous arousal. I can't overstate just how wet she was; she'd said herself moments ago that she'd never been more aroused, and now that I was giving her the most thorough and invasive inspection I could imagine, I could certainly confirm as much. Her sweet juices drizzled down my chin and through my lips. Her perfectly coifed pubic hair was beginning to coil and tangle, sticking to itself and to her body. And I was every bit as aroused as she was. I spread my legs; even if I wasn't paying any attention to the crowd anymore, I still wanted them to pay attention to my cock, looming toward the ceiling. Miriel took it in her fist and vigorously pumped it back to full-mast, which took almost no time at all.

I could hear them clamoring. The crowd was impressed. Good... I wanted them to be.

"What?!"

"No way..."

"What kind of stamina...?"

"See, why don't _you_ ever do that?"

"That doesn't seem _possible_..."

"Hey!" shouted Tharja, cutting through the noise. "What the hell?! Did you take that aphrodisiac again?!"

I laughed, which made Miriel's cheeks bounce and my tongue vibrate. She purred with delight and sheathed my entire member in her wet, hot mouth. I hadn't, of course, taken anything today. My dazzling, ravishing, enchanting wife just happened to be the ultimate aphrodisiac... And I would have said as much, had I not had my mouth full.

"Holy shit," said Sully. "I dunno how she does it..."

" _Gods_ ," whispered Sumia, a breathlessness in her voice that spoke volumes.

"Aphrodisiac?" said Henry.

" _Again?_ " said Stahl.

"...Somethin' goin' on between Sunshine and Bubbles?"

Tharja shriveled up into a tiny ball, tightly hugging her tome. "NOTHING'S GOING ON," she cried.

"Miriel _and_ Tharja?" said Panne. "That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen. They're like... fire and ice."

"Neither ain't so nice," said Donnel.

"Not to mention trouble with Specs and Bubbles," said Gaius.

"NOTHING'S GOING ON," repeated Tharja. "They... they told Lon'qu and I about it at dinner last night," she stammered. "Right?!"

"Ah, um, yes," said Lon'qu, his voice tense and nervous. "One of, ah, Miriel's experiments, it seems."

"...I had no idea you were such close friends," said Chrom, his voice ringing more of jealousy than of suspicion.

I lost interest in whatever gossip they were carrying on with and began to tune them out. As I licked and lapped and nibbled at my wife's petals, and as she sucked and slurped and slobbered over my manhood, I didn't care if they thought I had "cheated" my erection with a potion. _I_ knew it was genuine, and I knew she was making short work of me. I bucked my hips, forcing my cock deeper down her throat. She let out a nasal moan, her tongue gloriously vibrating against my length, and ground her pussy against my face. I felt her juices dribbling down my chin. She took my balls in her hands and gently, playfully kneaded them. I pushed my head forward, craning my nose between her cheeks and nuzzling her asshole. She made a tight ring around the base of my shaft with her index finger and thumb and flicked my meat about, slapping it against the roof of her mouth. I dug my fingers into her hips, pulling her cheeks apart, and meticulously, deliberately slithered my tongue out of her labia, across her taint, and into her asshole. "Ahhn," gasped Miriel, still jerking me off at the base as she sloppily pulled my dick from her mouth. She pumped me in her fist, taking just the head back into her lips and swirling her tongue around it. My tongue ran in similar circles, swishing against her inner walls as I could feel them gently squeezing down on me.

Her uvula tickled my frenulum as she bobbed her head up and down my length a few more times, and that was the end of me. I fired off inside of her. I poured my hot cum down into the back of her throat, and she sputtered and gagged as she withdrew my slick, sticky member. I could tell that a long web of the stuff had stuck to her mouth as she pulled away, because I felt it break and fall to _splat_ against my stomach. I bet it looked amazing from the audience's perspective. She held out her hands to catch what she couldn't swallow, and I could feel it spilling onto my stomach and pelvis. She laid down on my stomach and pushed her rear end up higher, smearing her cunny across my chin. Getting the message, I pulled her cheeks apart with my thumbs and snaked my tongue back into her slit.

She rocked her hips and her fluffy backside enveloped my face. She took my tired and floppy manhood between her breasts, smashing them together with her hands, and diligently pumped it back full of life. When I was raring and erect again, she let go of her right breast just long enough to push her glasses up her nose, which I thought was adorable. I know she wanted to see the crowd more clearly, to drink in their reactions... and I realized that I did, too. And so I waited, like a gentleman, until I felt her walls clamping and constricting my tongue, until I felt her thighs twitch and her toes curl, until I heard her panting and squealing with delight. And when I was satisfied that she was satisfied, I pushed myself backwards with my feet and crawled out from underneath her, clumsily reconfiguring ourselves so that I knelt behind her as she lay on her stomach. With the audience in front of us both, I pulled her cheeks apart and sheathed my erection within her slick, squishy folds once more. A delighted, breathy screech escaped her lips; she hadn't even had time to catch her breath before the familiar _slaps_ from earlier were again filling the room.

I ran my eyes across the group again, surveying their expressions. The general mood in the room seemed different from the last time I looked out at them. To my surprise, many of them now were calmer and more dispassionate. They were more confident, and in many cases, actually looking me in the eyes as I looked back at theirs- even if most of them that did soon looked away. Not all of them were calmer, though; Panne, Cynthia and Aversa were blushing and biting or licking their lips. All three of them looked horny as hell. Vaike and Lucina and Sully were actually more embarrassed than before, and all of them looked uncomfortable.

"If any of you want to leave..." I started to say.

"N-no, no," stammered Lucina. She hung her head as a deep red spilled down her face. "You're fine... Please, don't... don't pay any attention to me!"

My favorite reaction, though, was Cherche's. She half-hid behind her husband, her arm wrapped tightly around his. She tried to be subtle about it, but I busted her, and I could tell by her grin and the way she was avoiding both our gazes that Miriel had spotted it, too: she was touching herself.

We carried on this rhythm for some time. Miriel bending her knees and bucking her hips to meet my thrusts halfway. Her plump rump flattening as it smacked into my pelvis and jiggling and wobbling as it pulled away. Our sweaty, sticky bodies, caked in our own fluids and each other's, gliding across each other as she ground against me, wringing me out. I squeezed her hips and my fingers sank into her skin, and I could feel the muscles and sinews in her thighs working to maintain this delicate, fleshy rhythm. Her hair flipped beautifully over her shoulder as she turned to smile back at me. "How do you fare, Robin?"

"Wonderful," I said, my voice raspy. "I'm... so glad we did this."

She turned back to the crowd and touched her palms to her face. "As am I," she said. "I've never felt closer to you..."

"Mm," I moaned. I could feel an all-too familiar twitch at the base of my shaft. "I'm thrilled to hear you say that. Are you close?"

"I am," she said, sliding a hand beneath her stomach and between her legs. "What say you, my flame? Will you inundate my esurient breach with your fervid seed?"

"I'd be... happy to," I said. My eyes closed and I fired off a glut of hot, sticky spunk inside of her, though it was a bit thinner than the last few rounds.

"Ahhhh," she hissed, touching her neck to her shoulder. She continued grinding against me, riding out that last wave until soon enough I could feel her insides gripping me as her thighs twitched and quaked. "Yesss," she sighed, much quieter and calmer than her last few orgasms. "That scrumptious felicity... No matter how many times I imbibe it, it never depreciates... I never tire of you, Robin... I love you."

"I love you, too," I sighed. I withdrew my flaccid penis from her, letting my cum spill out of her, and helped her sit up. I hugged her tightly and she pressed a kiss to my cheek.

As we wound down and caught our breath, the crowd slowly began to disperse. Most of them left with a wave or a thumbs-up. Laurent, Morgan, Noire and Owain were already gone, having apparently slipped out sometime during the event. Some of them, like Severa, Say'ri and Maribelle, stayed for the whole show, but scurried out afterwards without a word or a glance. Many of them, though, approached us to shake our hand, congratulate us, tell us how much they enjoyed our performance, or even ask for tips and advice. It was this group that most surprised me; among their ranks were Sumia and Cynthia, Maribelle's husband Donnel, Anna, Sully and Virion, Henry and Olivia, and even Lissa and Frederick. As more of them cleared out, soon the only people left in the hall with us were Chrom, Lon'qu and Tharja, and Tiki, who stood in the back against the wall.

"Thank you, Chrom," I said, dressing myself. "Sincerely. I owe you one."

He laughed and shook his head. "No, my friend... I think if we're keeping track, I owe you 99, now, instead of 100."

I smiled at him. "Hmm. You're too good to us, Chrom."

"Honestly," he said, scratching his chin, "that... wasn't as awkward as I expected. I can't say it _wasn't_ awkward, but... You two seem to fit together so well, that as it went on, eventually it just seemed... pretty normal."

Lon'qu gave Tharja a hug and kiss and made his exit, waving goodbye to us. We waved back to him, thanked him for coming. He nodded and made his exit, and Tharja peered over her shoulder at Tiki.

Miriel slid her arms around me, hugging me tightly, and I put my arm around her shoulder. "You know, I feel the same way, I think. It was thrilling, and... mortifying and... strange, but... it was also... just us, y'know? It was just Miriel and I kind of... expressing ourselves. Kind of... finally getting to be... our real, authentic selves."

I gazed longingly at her, and her bright smile gave me life. She nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Chrom, smiling. "And, in the end, I'm... glad I got to be there to see it. I think I... better understand you both, now."

I shook his hand. "Thank you, Chrom. Perhaps we'll do this again sometime."

He laughed. "Ah, don't give Sumia any ideas."

"You know, I'm glad you mention that, because I must say I was... surprised by how open and... enthusiastic she was about this whole affair. I, I hadn't taken her for a prude, but... I never imagined..."

Chrom laughed. "Come now, Robin, I know she's told you of her favorite book!"

"Mm... I vaguely recall...? Tales... 'Tales of the Faith War?' Something... Something Tales? What does that-"

" _Ribald_ Tales of the Faith War," said Chrom.

"Ahhh," I groaned, slapping my forehead. "Of course... I'm such a fool. I, I didn't know what 'ribald' meant when she first told me that... I never went back and pieced that together."

"But you know what it means now?" laughed Chrom.

I gave Miriel a squeeze. "Of course I do," I laughed. "Being married to her, I'm running out of words I don't know the meaning of." She peered over the top of her glasses and shot me a wry smile.

Chrom threw back his head and unleashed a hearty laugh. It was so nice just to be able to chat with him like this, to be able to laugh and joke without a war to fight or a world to save. "Have you _read_ Ribald Tales of the Faith War?" he asked.

"I've not."

"Well, you'll have to take me at my word that it's... filthier than anything you two did here today."

" _Really_ ," I said, my eyes widening.

Chrom nodded. "Sumia likes for us to... roleplay scenes from it."

I shook my head and laughed. "Well, now I'm intrigued."

"Perhaps I should lend it to you two?"

Miriel showed Chrom her palm. "No, thank you," she said. "Regrettably, I've never much been one for fiction."

Chrom's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

She nodded. "I recurrently find myself immoderately absorbed with the internal logic of the work, and thereupon fail to recall any of the major characters or grasp any broader themes. My gratitude, all the same."

He smiled and offered a polite nod. "Very well, then," he said, shaking our hands. "I must go check on Sumia- thank you both, again."

"Thank you, Chrom," I said, waving him goodbye. As I turned back around, I saw both Tiki and Tharja try to approach us, each of them gesturing and insisting that the other go first. I quietly chuckled to myself as Tharja, defeated, hugged her tome tightly against her body and made her way over to us, blushing like mad. Miriel and I waved to her.

"You didn't disappoint," she said with a wry grin.

"Many thanks," said Miriel, giving a small curtsy.

"Where are you off to, Tharja? You're not leaving with your family?"

"Nah, I'll catch up with them later," she said, rummaging through her pouch. "I will be... at your house. On your bed... _completely nude..._ except for... these." She pulled a pair of glasses from her pouch and slid them on.

I stared at her for a moment, at first incredulous that she thought something so silly would excite me. But, seeing how they framed her face, and how they magnified her beady eyes... I had to admit, it was doing it for me.

Miriel peered over the edge of her own glasses, clearly not as impressed. "Where did you procure those? And for what purpose?"

"Thought we could try a little roleplay," said Tharja. She licked her lips and pushed the glasses further up her nose. "I'm your long-lost twin sister, Thiriel. The psychic link we share means I can feel everything that you feel."

I couldn't help but laugh. Miriel could only roll her eyes.

Tharja turned to leave and winked at us over her shoulder. "Anyway. You know where to find me. _Don't_ keep me waiting."

Miriel grabbed her wrist and she turned back, puzzled. "Why travel all the way home and wait for us? We've rented the castle for the day, and the sun has not even set yet. Tell me, _Thiriel_... why not make merryment with us here and now... _?_ "

"No thank you," she said, wrenching her hand back and glancing at Tiki. "Unlike you two, I do NOT want everyone to know my business. Besides which, this scenery is much too... ostentatious for my tastes. It's downright oppressive. I much prefer a more... _intimate_ setting."

"This bed's a lot more comfortable than ours," I said, running my hand across the sheets. "Bigger, too."

"Yeah, but..." Tharja lowered her head, her voice becoming faint. "...It doesn't smell like you..."

Miriel covered her mouth and giggled, and I offered a smile. "It might, a little bit, by now," I said.

"Ugh, you're taking all the _fun_ out of it," said Tharja, rolling her eyes. "The sneaking around, the dimly lit room... Invading your private space... That's the whole _point_. That's the _thrill_ of it! Why have a key to your house if not to use it when you're not home? To _strip naked and masturbate on your bed and lie in wait for you..._ Gods, Robin, it's like you don't understand me at all."

I could only laugh. "I _don't_ understand you at all," I said. "You said you were my concubine yesterday. Doesn't that mean you have to do as I command?"

Her cheeks flushed and her eyelids opened wide.

"...Well?"

She slipped her trademark scowl back on. Well, so much for that...

" _Don't push your luck_ ," she hissed. "I never said I was a _well-behaved_ concubine."

A smile wormed its way across my face. In truth, I had no interest in a Tharja that would let me boss her around, anyway. Though I'd never admit it to her, I was starting to realize that the lion's share of her allure was in the fact that I was still, at my core, a tiny bit afraid of her.

"Anyway," she said, taking off her glasses and sliding them back into her pouch. "I'm leaving. And I'll say again... _Don't make me wait_."

"Thank you for attending, Tharja," said Miriel. "Your presence, as always, was most welcome." She pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you," she said, stroking Tharja's chin.

Tharja was completely taken aback. I mean that literally; she stumbled backwards, hiking up her shoulders and holding her tome tighter against her chest. "...I love you too," she whispered. She kept glancing at Tiki, who seemed unfazed. Tharja turned to leave and stared at me over her shoulder. "Robin..." she said, waiting for me to say it first.

I folded my arms and grinned. "I love you, too, Tharja. We'll see you soon."

I could see the bright, shining smile on her face before she turned her back to me. "I love you, too," she said.

Tiki approached us as Tharja made her way to the exit. Though she wore a soft smile, I found myself a bit concerned that I was about to be brutally chastised by Naga, herself.

"Hello, Tiki," I said.

"Hello," she said, still smiling.

"Thank you for attending," said Miriel, bowing. "You have my gratitude."

Tiki bowed back, which I found surprising. "And you have mine," she said.

Miriel looked to me, perplexed. "Er... Pardon?"

"I've lived a long time," she said, her voice as gentle and graceful as always. "But rarely have I seen a love so profound and steadfast as what you two share. Thank you... sincerely, for having me here today. For allowing me, if even for a moment, to peer into the depths of your unwavering respect and devotion to one another. I am humbled and inspired... and reminded of what I, too, was once capable of feeling."

I glanced at Miriel, our eyes both wide, our expressions both incredulous. "Oh, wow, um... Goodness, Tiki, you're welcome," I stammered. "I... we should be thanking you, for humoring such an absurd request."

"Not at all," she said, showing us her palms. "I promise you, you've given me a far greater gift today than I've given you. I should like to repay you."

"Oh, that... That's really not necessary, but thank you."

"Please," she said, offering me her hand. "It is the least I can do. At least hear my offer."

I shared another glance with Miriel, who shrugged. "Okay," I said. I took her hand and immediately recoiled. "Ow! That's... hot...!"

Tiki giggled. "Yes... one of the abilities of a dragon. I saw you use this ability today."

"Fascinating!" said Miriel, clapping her hands together. "You could ascertain that much even from that distance?"

Tiki nodded. "Though you're not a Manakete like myself, Robin, it seems that your history as a vessel for Grima makes you a bit of a special case."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "That's what I can guess, anyhow. I don't really like to think about it."

"Well," said Tiki, tilting her head to one side. "I can't say for certain, but... if you're able to do that, I may be able to teach you one of the other useful tools at a dragon's disposal."

"Other... tools?"

She nodded once again, holding her hand out to Miriel. "Miriel? May I demonstrate on you?"

Miriel raised an eyebrow. "Very well," she said, skepticism hanging on her voice.

The moment she took Tiki's hand, she released a sudden, blood-curdling shriek and fell to her knees.

"Hey!" I shouted, bending down to scoop Miriel up. "What did you do to her?!"

Miriel struggled to her feet, staring intently at her navel. Her legs were weak and wobbly, and she was suddenly as pale as snow. "I... just came," she wheezed. I could see a wet spot on the floor between her legs.

I blinked. "...What?"

Tiki showed me her fingers, waggling them one at a time. "Robin?"

"Wh... What...? There's no way that-" She brushed her fingers against the back of my hand and my knees buckled. "GaAAhhHh," I moaned, feeling semen pouring into my smallclothes. That was... an orgasm, all right. Not a particularly satisfying one, as I wasn't even hard, but it was unmistakable. My heart rate was up and my brain was cloudy with endorphins.

"What in the world..."

"That is the gift I offer to you," said Tiki. "To thank you for opening my eyes today.. for reminding me how beautiful love can be, I'm offering to teach you- or, at least, attempt to teach you- to use this power for yourself."

Miriel and I both stood there in shock, trying to catch our breath.

"Um... I... I don't even know what to say."

"SaY yES," said Miriel, her voice cracking.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and laughed. "Aha, that's... a very tempting offer, Tiki, but I... honestly kind of like working for it."

"Robinnn," Miriel growled, her teeth grit and her nails digging into my arm. "Societal mores dictate that is impolite to decline. A. Gift."

"Ow! Sweetie, why... you really want all of our... 'sessions' to be over in seconds?"

"Of course not!" she said, furrowing her brow. "But going about my day, knowing that you could, at any moment, bring me to my knees with naught but a touch? Discerning that you might effortlessly consign me an orgasm while I fricassee veal, or percolate stew? While I mix potions, or read, or write, or slumber? Living with the knowledge that you wield such power over me, every second holding back from showering me with delectation... You must fathom how thrilling that prospect is for a woman already ensnared and enraptured by your immeasurable sexual prowess..."

Tiki took hold of her chin and giggled. "Well-said, Mir-Mir. I'm certain Tharja will feel exactly the same way."

Miriel and I blushed, sharing an awkward smile. "Aha, yes, well," we both stammered.

Tiki held up her palms again, shaking her head. "You've no need to justify yourselves," she said, smiling. "Love takes many forms... And it's plain to see that you two are overflowing with so much love to give, you had to invite a third partner just to hold it all. It is... profoundly moving."

I scratched my head. "Ha... I suppose that's one way to put it," I said. "... All right, Tiki. I accept."

"Ah, wonderful!" said Miriel, beaming. "Thank you, Robin... And thank you, Tiki."

Tiki smiled. "Well, Mir-Mir, I'm afraid I can't promise results, but I'll do my very best... It's even possible that Robin has already begun to cultivate this power on his own without realizing it, in which case it should be a simple thing for him to master."

Miriel nodded. "I believe that is a strong possibility," she said, "Even now, I often find myself powerless to countervail his wiles... And I certainly observed him reflexively activate his calescence on multiple occasions before he realized he could do so voluntarily."

Tiki nodded. "Splendid," she said. "It may be a lengthy process, so I'll let you both rest tonight. Would tomorrow be convenient?"

"Uh... sure," I said, looking to Miriel for confirmation. "That would be fine, I think."

"Then I shall see you tomorrow," said Tiki, bowing. "Have a pleasant evening..."

We waved our goodbyes as she made for the exit. Miriel and I shared a kiss, and she straightened my lapels. I hugged her close. We left the hall, collected a drowsy Baby Laurent from the nursery, and made for home.

As we approached our quaint little house, we saw Tharja pacing outside, fully-clothed. Perplexed, we quickly made our way over to her. "Oh," she gasped, not noticing us right away. "H-hello," she said, blushing.

My face fell. "What's wrong, Tharja? I thought you'd be..."

"I, I know," she said, shaking her head. "I, uh... couldn't go in."

"Why not?" I realized the lights were on inside, and I could hear faint voices from within. I was beginning to worry.

"We've got a problem," she said. Her voice was cold.

"What manner of problem?" asked Miriel, concerned.

"Well," said Tharja, scratching her chin. "I guess it's not necessarily a _problem_ , but uh..."

"What is it?" I asked, losing my temper. "Out with it!"

"See for yourself. It's unlocked."

We made for the door-

"Wait." Tharja held out her arms. "Give me the baby, first. Trust me."

We shared another puzzled glance, which seemed to be becoming a theme. Miriel handed Baby Laurent to her, who took him gently and carefully. I opened my mouth to ask if Miriel really trusted Tharja to hold our baby, but I fell silent when I saw that he wasn't crying at all.

Miriel and I pushed open the door and peered into the house. In the back of the room, reclining on the sofa, were Laurent and Noire. "BLOOD AND THUNDER!" bellowed Noire, shaking the walls of the house and startling both Miriel and I. "WHO SAID YOU COULD CUM, YOU WORM?! YOU'LL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS!"

"I'm sorry, Mistress!" Laurent cried. "I withheld it for as long as I conceivably could...!"

They were stark naked, I should have mentioned, though Noire was wearing one of Miriel's inventions around her waist. It was an elaborate, adjustable leather strap, and though she had her back to me, I recognized it well enough to know what was fastened to the front of it: an exact replica of my penis, made from a mold Miriel had taken and cast in a special, complex polymer that she had invented. It was engineered to simulate the texture and feel of a real penis. We had deigned to use it on Tharja just the other day, but now Noire wore it well, and the business end of it was buried all the way up Laurent's ass. The implications of which... kinda... broke my brain. His humongous erection swung back and forth, slapping against his stomach with each powerful thrust of Noire's hips.

Miriel and I glanced at each other, our cheeks bright red and our eyes as wide as dinner plates. Since Noire had her back to us and Laurent had his glasses off, they still hadn't noticed we were watching, so we stepped back and quietly shut the door.

Tharja closed her eyes and nodded, and handed Baby Laurent back to Miriel, who was still, as I was, somewhat in shock.

"Good heavens," she whispered, glancing down at Baby Laurent in her arms. "That is... quite a situation, indeed..."

"Yeah," said Tharja, her arms folded across her chest. "Pretty much."

I stared into space for a moment. "Robin?" asked Tharja. "You all right?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh... sorry," I stammered, still trying to shake the image from my head. "I'm just, uh... suddenly wondering where Morgan and Owain disappeared to..."


End file.
